


Помечтай немного о зверье

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Lynnita



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда потрясающая работа. Он управляет зоомагазином, вот только продает не обычных домашних питомцев, а волшебных: крошечных фонарных драконов, лютоволков, певчих птиц, которые лучше любого радио, и даже Лохнесское чудовище. Но в последнее время на работе стало трудно сосредоточиться, и все из-за нового ветеринара — Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream a Little Dream of Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86063) by cherie_morte. 



_Привет тебе! Да-да, тебе! Ты уже побывал в «Помечтай немного о зверье»?_

_Нет, не оглядывайся, чего ты оглядываешься. Я же не к парню, сидящему рядом с тобой, обращаюсь. Спорим, он даже не видит этого. Но ты видишь, видишь же? Тогда ты должен прийти и купить себе питомца! Ты знаешь, где нас найти. Мы прямо на углу твоего дома! Да, прямо на этом углу. Мы на углу каждого дома, но большинство людей нас не видит. Нет у них воображения. А у тебя вот есть. Наверняка ты нас и раньше замечал. А если не замечал, то сейчас этого не читаешь! Но ты же читаешь! Так почему еще не зашел к нам? Тебе стоит зайти._

_У нас есть подходящий питомец как раз для тебя, самый огромный в мире выбор драконов, единорогов, мини-копий настоящих диких зверей и множество магических и мифических тварей! И, поскольку ты видишь наш магазин, мы даем стопроцентную гарантию, что кто-то из них ждет именно тебя! Только тебя. И без тебя очень грустит. Я лишь говорю все как есть. Так что заглядывай к нам как-нибудь. Заведешь новых друзей и откроешь для себя целый мир чудес, о которых мог только мечтать!_

_* Ты не ветеринар случайно? Умеешь лечить драконов и магических существ? Если так, у нас определенно найдется для тебя работа. Пожалуйста, заходи к нам. Вроде как пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Не представляешь, как сложно найти ветеринара в невидимый волшебный зоомагазин. А министерство держит нас за задницу из-за этих ветеринарных правил._

  
  


**Глава 1**

  
Джаред всегда был неравнодушен к апрельским полудням. Он, конечно, не метеоролог, но есть у него смутное подозрение, что ничего плохого не может случиться, когда солнце блестит в свежих дождевых каплях, а воздух пропитан ароматом новой жизни.   
  
А вот и подтверждение подозрению: еще только два пополудни, 23 апреля, когда он впервые видит Дженсена.  
  
В магазине сегодня скучновато. Джаред подпирает подбородок ладонью и почти дремлет за прилавком, когда звенит колокольчик, предупреждая о приходе покупателя. После четырех с половиной часов в компании одного зверья — это уже само по себе маленькое чудо.  
  
А стоит только посмотреть в глаза посетителя — как жизнь становится еще более восхитительной. Его лицо просто ошеломляет, у Джареда даже мелькает мысль, не надышался ли он опять феромонами сверчков-счастливчиков и не валяется ли в отключке, воображая всякие прекрасные, но несуществующие вещи. Ну и ладно, сейчас он готов смириться, хотя в следующий раз нужно быть поосторожнее.   
  
У парня глаза сияют зеленым, как чешуйки на спине Спиро, а щеки осыпаны веснушками, золотыми, как пепел, который остается после возрождения Феникса.   
  
_«Когда начинаешь описывать парня по общим признакам с животными, которых продаешь, — это явный сигнал о том, что стоит ходить на свидания чаще»._  
  
Джаред замечает, что хмурится, и посылает недобрый взгляд по направлению к окну. Дурацкие читающие мысли единороги. Могли бы не лезть к нему в голову хотя бы тогда, когда между ними чертова стена.   
  
— Не вовремя? — спрашивает безумно красивый посетитель, и Джаред вскидывает голову слишком быстро, пытаясь придать лицу нормальное выражение.  
  
— Никуда от них не денешься, — мрачно отзывается он. — Миша не разрешает продавать этих поганцев.  
  
Парень выгибает бровь, и Джаред вспоминает, что незнакомец точно не слышит единорожьих мыслей, а значит, со стороны сам Джаред кажется психом. Он трясет головой и ободряюще улыбается.  
  
— Простите. Единороги. Мозговые волны. Раздражает, — Джаред разводит руками по прилавку. — Чем могу помочь?  
  
Парень смеется, будто и впрямь понимает, о чем речь, и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить. Но тут его лицо приобретает смущенное выражение, и он смотрит вниз.  
  
Вокруг его ног, с энтузиазмом раскинув лозу по всему правому боку, обвился малыш-вьюнок. Он влюбленно воркует, и Джаред помимо воли улыбается, хоть его и гложет зависть, что этому созданию позволен столь тесный контакт.  
  
— Вьюнки отлично разбираются в людях, — кивая на зверька, говорит Джаред. — Они обычно не любят незнакомцев. Видимо, вы исключение.  
  
Посетитель довольно смеется — еще один хороший знак, и наклоняется, чтобы погладить прямо под молоденькими листочками. А ведь обычно никто не знает, как правильно гладить вьюнков. Вот он — союз, заключенный на небесах.  
  
У Джареда начинает кружиться голова — обычная реакция, когда кому-то из его подопечных находится настоящий хозяин.   
  
— Они есть в розовом, подсолнуховом и хризантемном варианте. Но мне кажется, этот папоротниковый — как раз для вас.   
  
Вьюнок мурлычет в знак согласия и еще теснее обвивается вокруг ноги.   
  
Джаред выуживает из-под прилавка пакет, на ходу зачитывая инструкцию:   
  
— Итак, можно держать их снаружи или в помещении, если будет достаточно освещения, но они неравнодушны к солнцу, так что если есть возможность, стоит выгуливать их время от времени — они будут просто счастливы. Вы также можете приобрести немного почвы с увеличенным содержанием питательных веществ, если уж хотите его совсем разбаловать. Я сам готовлю смеси, так что качество гарантирую, но в принципе они самостоятельно производят нутриенты, когда солнечных лучей достаточно, так что поливать дважды в день — единственная необходимость…  
  
Парень наклоняется и аккуратно отцепляет лозу от себя.   
  
— Эм, простите. Я здесь не для того, чтобы покупать вьюнки.  
  
Улыбка исчезает с лица Джареда, а папоротник печально отползает с низким обиженным гудением. Потом надо будет побольше земли ему положить, чтобы подбодрить. Ладно, все равно редкость, чтобы подходил первый товар в магазине.  
  
— Может быть, вы собачник? Вы похожи на того, кто любит собак, — кивает Джаред, думая: «Вот это точно подойдет». — К нам поступило шесть щенков лютоволка. Могу сбросить две трети стоимости, если кому-нибудь из них вы понравитесь достаточно, чтобы установить с вами ментальную связь.  
  
— Торгуетесь вы так себе, — со смехом говорит парень. — Как вы еще не прогорели?  
  
Джаред хмурится.   
  
— Честно говоря, для меня важнее пристроить их в хорошие руки, чем заработать денег.  
  
К облегчению Джареда, парень в ответ улыбается, а в уголках его глаз собираются лучики морщинок, как… нет. Джаред не станет этого делать. Ни за что не даст повода дурацким единорогам. Но выглядит это очень мило.  
  
— Именно это и хочется услышать от своего нового работодателя, мистер Коллинз, — парень протягивает руку, и Джаред замирает, не успев ответить на рукопожатие. Наверное, ему стоит давать людям время сказать хоть слово до того, как начать продавать им что-то.  
  
— Нового работодателя? — переспрашивает он. А он и не знал, что в магазин нужны сотрудники, не говоря уже о том, что кого-то наняли. Никто ничего ему не сказал. Вот уж он надерет за это Мише задницу — Джаред же тут всем заправляет, а значит, по крайней мере, имеет право знать, кого берут в его магазин.  
  
Парень все еще стоит с протянутой рукой, и, похоже, ему уже неловко. Джаред соображает наконец, что нужно прояснить ситуацию:  
  
— Ой, а я не Миша.  
  
— Не Миша? Я, что, ошибся адресом? — тот вытаскивает из кармана мятую газету с объявлением, а потом оглядывается. — Честно признаться, кажется, что не ошибся.  
  
— Нет, нет, не ошиблись! Простите! Я Джаред. Миша — мой босс. Магазин принадлежит ему, большинство животных создает он. Я просто выполняю обязанности по... эм... всему остальному.  
  
— Джаред, — повторяет парень, снова протягивая руку. В этот раз Джаред ее пожимает. — А я — Дженсен. Меня прислало министерство сельского хозяйства.  
  
А, понятно. Закон защиты животных. Джаред что-то слышал об этом.   
  
— Ты наш новый ветеринар? — спрашивает он, забывшись, и тут его слегка накрывает ужасом.   
  
Если он будет работать с Дженсеном бок о бок изо дня в день, как ему избежать обвинения в сексуальном домогательстве?  
  
 _«Серьезно, чувак. Ходи почаще на свидания»._  
  
Джаред ненавидит единорогов до глубины души.  
  
— Официально еще нет, нужно подтверждение владельца. Но найти ветеринара, способного справиться со всем вашим впечатляющим ассортиментом, действительно непросто. Так что для всех будет лучше, если я им стану.  
  
— Об этом не волнуйся, — отмахивается Джаред. — В основном все решения здесь принимаю я. А Миша просто немного чокнутый богач, который превратил создание магических существ в хобби, а потом понял, что у него их развелось слишком много, чтобы совладать с ними в одиночку, и нужно найти способ избавиться от некоторых.  
  
— И открыл волшебный зоомагазин? — оглядывается Дженсен.  
  
— И открыл волшебный зоомагазин, — подтверждает Джаред. — А потом свалил, бросив его на меня.   
  
_«Потому что у тебя нет никакой личной жизни»_ , — любезно подсказывает розовый единорог с блестками в гриве.   
  
— Секундочку, — поднимает палец Джаред. — Я только закрою окно.  
  
Дженсен хохочет от всего сердца, и Джаред чувствует, что его вот-вот может стошнить радугой.   
  
— Да, единороги, — наконец отсмеявшись, говорит Дженсен. — Самый кошмарный предмет в колледже.   
  
— Ага, — соглашается Джаред. — Лучшие Мишины друзья. Ни одного продать мне не разрешает. Я к ним даже близко не подхожу, но они все равно умудряются меня доводить. Не представляю, как ты выдержал с ними рядом столько времени, чтобы научиться их лечить.   
  
Дженсен ухмыляется и поворачивается спиной к Джареду, осматривая магазин.   
  
— Могу поделиться классным трюком. Ешь побольше брокколи, тогда твои мысли для них будут невкусно пахнуть. Блок не стопроцентный, но действует. Если, конечно, эти единороги — не самые-самые отъявленные сволочи.  
  
— Мишины единороги всегда самые-самые отъявленные сволочи, — вздыхает Джаред. — Но уж поверь, я попробую.  
  
— Попробуй, — отвлекшись, бросает Дженсен. Он исчезает в направлении певчих птичек и выходит минут через двадцать из отдела водных животных. И улыбается от уха до уха.   
  
— Две морских змеи-краснопузика, девять штук чайночашечных китов и самое громадное Лохнесское Чудовище, которое мне встречалось по эту сторону Атлантики, — Дженсен изумленно качает головой. — Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно такое создать?  
  
— Не-а, — радостно отзывается Джаред. — Но я знаю, что оно обожает крекеры «Риц».   
  
Дженсен посмеивается.   
  
— Этот Миша наверняка мастер своего дела. Я встречал людей, пытавшихся раскрутить бизнес на магических животных, но, черт, заниматься этим как хобби?  
  
— Может, он просто любит науку? — предлагает Джаред.  
  
— Должно быть, — Дженсен полон вдохновляющего энтузиазма, что радует, потому что обычно это Джаред готов на голову встать, доказывая, какая у него классная работа. — Я никогда не видел столько магических существ, собранных в одном месте. Мне полмира пришлось объездить ради практики. А здесь они все под одной крышей! Как вам, парни, вообще удалось лицензию получить?  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
  
— Пробелы в законе Огайо о праве собственности на экзотических животных?  
  
— Ну, я здесь, чтобы это исправить, — Дженсен поджимает губы и смотрит на Джареда, извиняясь. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я планирую тебе палки в колеса вставлять. Обещаю не вмешиваться в твою работу, пока не увижу, что она ставит под угрозу животных. Хотя это только для проформы, у вас здесь все отлично устроено. Просто хочу убедиться, что о них заботятся, но, конечно, я не имею в виду, что о них не заботятся...  
  
Джаред хохочет и перебивает Дженсена, пока тому не стало совсем неловко.   
  
— Чувак, расслабься. Я был ужасно рад, когда они прислали нам уведомление. Думаю, если под рукой есть ветеринар, хоть что-то знающий о волшебных существах, — это классно. Учитывая, что в кое-каких вопросах мы тут чайники.   
  
Джареду сразу вспоминается Смауг, поранивший в прошлом году крыло, и как они носились в попытке найти того, кто сможет позаботиться о нем. В конечном итоге все обошлось, но Джаред, прямо как сходящий с ума папаша, просидел рядом все восемь часов в ожидании ветеринара и навоображал за это время кучу ужасов. Даже единороги пытались его поддержать в тот вечер. И такого не случилось бы, если бы Дженсена отправили к ним раньше. Так что Джаред вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
Дженсен снова ослепительно улыбается, и Джаред от него взгляда не может отвести.   
  
— Отлично. Здорово. Я боялся, что ты воспримешь это как оскорбление или еще что. Но я здесь для того, чтобы облегчить тебе работу. Хочу начать с полного осмотра, может, завтра, как только подпишу бумаги у Миши. Это займет по меньшей мере пару недель, но потом, думаю, работы станет меньше. Ну, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не заболеет. Так что буду рад помочь тебе со всем остальным, с продажами, или упаковкой, или просто поделать вид, что страшно занят. Раз уж все равно буду тут отираться.   
  
Джаред затаивает дыхание. Ему придется работать в режиме нон-стоп с отвратительно сексуальным парнем, который, судя по всему, так же неравнодушен к зверью в магазине, как и он сам. Либо Джаред счастливчик, либо отныне он будет просыпаться в холодном поту.   
  
— Это место просто потрясающее! — лениво тянет Дженсен и еще раз оглядывается. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы показать его своему парню!  
  
Так-то.  
  


***

  
— Не хочу пугать тебя, — шепотом говорит Дженсен, перегнувшись через прилавок, — но, кажется, нам нужно вызвать полицию.  
  
Джаред отрывается от нижней полки, на которой расставлял в алфавитном порядке литературу по уходу за животными.   
  
— Не слишком удачная фраза, если не хочешь напугать, — он встает, заглядывая Дженсену через плечо, что там: пожар или бунт среди зверья? Не обнаружив никаких признаков, Джаред немного успокаивается:  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— В аквариумной секции какая-то женщина в гидрокостюме и с гарпуном.  
  
Джаред выдыхает.   
  
— Она крошечных акул кормит?  
  
— Больше похоже, что она с ними в мяч играет, — отвечает Дженсен, а потом сводит брови. — Стой, что? Серьезно? Я говорю, что какая-то тетка устроила подводную рыбалку в твоем зоомагазине, а ты спрашиваешь, не кормит ли она акул?  
  
— Да это Женевьев, — смеется Джаред. — Она вечно в гидрокостюме. Даже когда нырять и не собирается. Не уверен, что хоть раз видел ее без него. Интересно, душ она тоже в нем принимает? — Джаред замирает на секунду, обмозговывая предположение, но, встряхнув головой, возвращается к делу. — Не волнуйся, она и рыбки не обидит.  
  
— Разве там не «мухи не обидит»? — все еще не убежденный, уточняет Дженсен.  
  
— Муху-то она как раз обидит, — признает Джаред. — Да и человека обидит. Но к морской жизни у нее большая любовь. Так что не будет она рыбачить.  
  
— А зачем ей тогда гарпун? — выгнув бровь и опираясь о прилавок, интересуется Дженсен. Он, кажется, успокоился, что, конечно, хорошо. Но вот так вторгаться в личное пространство Джареда ему все равно не стоит, потому что они едва знают друг друга, а пахнет Дженсен просто обалденно. Джаред и так массу усилий прилагает, чтобы не таращиться на его задницу целый день.  
  
Он пожимает плечами.   
  
— Она всегда его с собой таскает. Я не спрашиваю, потому что не хочу врать полиции. Чем меньше знаешь о ее пропавшем экс-бойфренде, тем лучше, ну, ты понимаешь.   
  
У Дженсена глаза округляются от ужаса, Джаред фыркает, а Женевьев как раз марширует к прилавку, и за ней тянется процессия из свернувшихся в парящих водяных пузырях морских тварей.  
  
— Гарпун делает меня их богиней, — возвещает она, устраиваясь рядом с Дженсеном и облокачиваясь на стойку. — Ты что, новенький тут?  
  
— Ну, на деле, — Дженсен чешет затылок, — да?  
  
Джаред хмыкает.   
  
— Жен, это Дженсен. Наш новый док.  
  
— Новый док! — улыбается и кивает та. — Миша говорил. Так ты тот парень, которого правительство наняло выведать секреты технологии существотворения и использовать их, чтобы создать супероружие?   
  
Дженсен таращится на Джареда, очевидно, растерявшись, и поворачивается к Женевьев.   
  
— Я… нет! Я просто забочусь о животных.   
  
— Ну-ну, — она щурится и пристально разглядывает Дженсена. — Это всего лишь история для прикрытия, приятель. Но не воображай себя умником. Мы за тобой следим!  
  
Джаред прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я извиняюсь, — бормочет он Дженсену. — Это так неловко.   
  
— Эй, да ладно! — Он слышит шлепок ладони о гидрокостюм: Дженсен хлопает Женевьев по спине и пожимает ей руку. — Приятно познакомиться, Жен. Жду не дождусь переубедить тебя, что я не пешка в теневых правительственных играх.  
  
Джаред вскидывает голову и сурово смотрит на Женевьев.  
  
— Вот ты и попалась!  
  
Та нервно хмыкает:  
  
— Что? Попалась? Пф-ф! Не-а. Я ничего такого не делала. Я абсолютно невиновна.  
  
— А мне Дженсен сказал, что ты кормила акул. Что им вредит, напоминаю тебе! И я знаю, что ты плавала. Я слышал плеск воды, — Джаред смотрит на Дженсена. — Ее костюм влажный, так ведь? Ты же только что его трогал.  
  
— Не впутывай меня, — вскидывает ладони Дженсен в защитном жесте.   
  
— Знаю я, о чем ты думаешь, — Женевьев тычет пальцем Джареду в лицо. — Но у тебя нет доказательств!  
  
— Нет доказательств? — выгибает бровь Джаред. — Так ты не плавала сегодня с акулами?  
  
— Нет. Не-а. Не-не,— она, надув губки, качает головой. — Даже не догадываюсь, почему ты меня обвиняешь.  
  
— Жен, солнышко.   
  
Она широко улыбается Джареду.  
  
— Да, детка?  
  
— У тебя морская звездочка прилипла к плечу, дорогая.  
  
Глаза у Женевьев округляются, и она смущенно опускает взгляд.  
  
— А, это. Хм, эм. Она сама вскарабкалась на меня.  
  
— Оглянись-ка.  
  
Женевьев послушно оглядывается и замечает наконец зверушек в водяных пузырях, с обожанием следующих за ней по пятам. Развернувшись обратно к Джареду, она отступает от прилавка на шаг.  
  
— Они не за мной плывут. Я про это ничего знать не знаю. Я просто тут пришла... проведать Мишу.  
  
— Черт подери, Жен. Так они и выбираются из своих резервуаров. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько у меня времени уходит на то, чтобы потом их всех найти... — Джаред замолкает и оглядывается. — А где нарвал?  
  
Женевьев ухмыляется, глядя в открытое окно, которое, Джаред уверен, было закрыто, до того как он занялся книжками.   
  
— Упс! Прости! Мой косяк! В следующий раз буду осторожнее.  
  
Джаред укоризненно смотрит на нее.   
  
— Если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что ты нарочно их выпускаешь.  
  
Женевьев упирает руки в бока.  
  
— Им нужно размяться, Джаред. Это неправильно, держать их запертыми в банках!  
  
— Да ладно! Во-первых, если уж в их банках достаточно простора тебе понырять, то крошечным морским существам его точно хватает. И во-вторых! В водных пузырях места точно меньше, чем в резервуарах!  
  
— Им интересно посмотреть на мир вокруг, — не сдается Женевьев.  
  
— И в-третьих, — начинает Джаред, но Женевьев перебивает его.  
  
— Не надо третьего, — возмущается она. — У тебя вообще сердце есть? Ты что, не любил никогда, Джаред? Не видишь, как этому малышу плохо?  
  
— Пожалуйста, хватит его поощрять, Женевьев. Нарвалы и единороги не могут быть вместе.  
  
— Погодите, погодите, — вмешивается Дженсен. До того он стоял рядом молча, явно наслаждаясь перепалкой Женевьев и Джареда, но теперь его беспокойство за зверье, очевидно, перевешивает. — У вас что, тут нарвал плавает по воздуху в пузыре? А что, если он проткнет пузырь своим рогом?  
  
— Вот потому мы и надели ему на кончик рога пробку. Ха, — уделывает его Женевьев, тряхнув волосами. — Это называется логистикой, чувак.  
  
Дженсен кивает, сдаваясь, барабанит пальцами по прилавку и обращается к Джареду:  
  
— Все это ужасно занимательно, но мне надо осмотреть несколько птиц, прежде чем я займусь лютоволками. Так что пойду-ка я поработаю.  
  
Джаред кивает в ответ.  
  
— Да-да, конечно. Дай мне знать, если понадобится помощь. А я пока займусь... поиском сбежавшего нарвала, видимо.   
  
Дженсен усмехается и уходит, Женевьев провожает его взглядом и разворачивается к Джареду:   
  
— Твой тип или мой?  
  
Джаред хохочет: она так предсказуема, и возвращается к книгам.   
  
— Верни осьминога, китов и акул на свои места, чтобы мы могли найти Казанову и вернуть его на свое.  
  
— О-о-о, — поддразнивает она, — ты избегаешь моего вопроса. А значит, он тебе нравится.  
  
Джаред поворачивается к ней и указывает в направлении аквариума.  
  
Закатив глаза, Жен кивает.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Как только ты мне скажешь, в каком направлении плавает новая зеленоглазая конфетка.  
  
— Он гей, — шепотом отвечает Джаред. — Жаль, что разбил твое сердце.   
  
Она приплясывает и улыбается ему.   
  
— О мой бог! Ты же уже переспал с ним?  
  
Джаред стонет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пойди, прибери за собой!  
  
— Никаких подробностей? Зачем тогда я с тобой дружу?  
  
— У него есть парень.   
  
— Облом, — Женевьев уходит, и армия преданных китов и акул паровозиком уплывает вслед за ней. — Понятно, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы крошка-нарвал нашел свою любовь.  
  


***

  
Сфинкс кружит у ног Джареда, тычась головой и пытаясь привлечь внимание. Джаред улыбаясь, берет кошку на руки, предварительно поставив Спиро на прилавок.   
  
— Ну, с добрым утром, маленькая леди, — прижимая ее к себе, говорит он. — Пару дней тебя не видел. Где это ты разгуливала?  
  
Спиро со стойки перебирается на кассовый аппарат, оттуда забирается Джареду на плечо и в итоге устраивается на макушке. Джаред смеется, придерживая Сфинкс одной рукой, а второй чешет дракончика по чешуйкам.  
  
— Ревнуешь, что и Сфинкс досталось немного? — спрашивает он.   
  
Спиро в ответ тихо рычит и выпускает клуб черного дыма. К тому времени как Джареду удается прокашляться и проморгаться, перед ним обнаруживается Дженсен.  
  
— Нахватал полную охапку? — Дженсен переводит взгляд со Спиро на Сфинкс и придвигается к Джареду так близко, что недельные старания не думать о тесных контактах летят ко всем чертям.   
  
— Слишком много любви для меня одного, — Джаред протягивает Сфинкс Дженсену. — Хочешь ее подержать?  
  
Дженсен кивает и принимает кошку на вытянутые руки, осматривая.  
  
— Ты прелестная девочка, ведь так?  
  
Сфинкс урчит и согласно наклоняет голову, словно и в самом деле понимает, что ей говорят. Джаред снимает со своей макушки Спиро и гладит его по спинке, не отрывая взгляда от Дженсена. На ласку для кошки тот не скупится.  
  
— А парня зовут Спиро. Он из последнего помета Малых Китайских Драконов. Его братья и сестры уже достаточно подросли, и их продали. Так что Спиро один остался, — Джаред похлопывает его по голове. — Но это даже хорошо. Потому что Спиро — мой любимчик. Да? Да, хороший мальчик?   
  
Раздвоенный язычок Спиро обвивает палец Джареда, и Дженсен смеется.   
  
— А кошка?  
  
— Это Сфинкс, наш талисман, можно сказать. Наш магазинный питомец.   
  
— У вас есть магазинный питомец в магазине питомцев? — Дженсен удивлен, но улыбается и, кажется, не думает, что это совсем уж глупость.  
  
— Ага, она однажды забрела к нам и осталась, так что мы решили, что она наша.  
  
— Забрела? — Дженсен поднимает ее и критически осматривает. — Так она на самом деле просто кошка?  
  
Сфинкс печально мяукает, и Джаред тянется почесать ее за ушком.  
  
— Тш-ш, — шепчет он Дженсену. — Не говори так.   
  
— Она не знает, что она — кошка?  
  
Джаред качает головой.   
  
— Она думает, что волшебная. Поэтому мы ее не выгоняем. Ну и не разубеждаем. Какой смысл ранить ее чувства?  
  
Дженсен хохочет.   
  
— Давай-ка проясним ситуацию. Магазинный питомец в волшебном магазине питомцев ни разу не волшебный?  
  
— Он не это имел в виду, — уверяет Джаред Сфинкс, поглаживая ее по шерстке. — Не слушай его, малышка.  
  
Дженсен, не отрывая от них взгляда, тянется потискать Спиро за хвостик.   
  
Зеленый дракончик выгибает спину дугой и радостно вздрыгивает лапами.  
  
— Обещаю уважать кошачий кризис идентичности во время осмотров. А вообще-то я пришел попросить тебя о помощи. Я знаю, ты не любишь единорогов, но мне нужно поработать с ними и вторая пара рук не помешает. А то еще сбегут.  
  
— О да, — говорит Джаред, — без проблем. Что-то надо захватить?  
  
Дженсен качает головой, поднимая планшет.   
  
— Все с собой.  
  
Джаред ставит табличку на случай, если в их отсутствие придет клиент. По прилавку стучат когти.   
  
— Эй, малыш, прогуляться хочешь? — Джаред улыбается и похлопывает рядом с собой.  
  
Спиро догоняет Джареда у конца прилавка и неуверенно замирает. Но на ободряющий зов все-таки прыгает, расправив крылья, — и, взмахнув ими пару раз, совсем неграциозно шлепается на пол. Джаред помогает ему перевернуться, поглаживая по боку, и идет за Дженсеном.  
  
— Ничего, малыш. В следующий раз получится.  
  
— У него проблемы с полетами? — словно мимоходом спрашивает Дженсен, придерживая дверь для Джареда и Спиро.   
  
Джаред кивает, глядя, как Спиро ковыляет по садовой дорожке понюхать цветочный куст.   
  
— Да, бедняжка. Поэтому его еще не продали.  
  
Дженсен хмурится, отслеживая Спиро взглядом.   
  
— Видишь, как он левое крыло держит, чуть-чуть в сторону?  
  
Джаред снова кивает.  
  
— Видимо, небольшое искривление, — Дженсен поднимает на Джареда взгляд. — Не переживай! На самом деле, это распространенная проблема у драконов его размера. Я могу все исправить в один миг. Он даже боли не почувствует.  
  
— Правда? — взволнованно спрашивает Джаред. Все детство другие дракончики обижали Спиро именно потому, что тот не мог летать. От него даже мать отказалась. И чтобы он выжил, Джареду пришлось кормить его из бутылочки. — Это было бы здорово!  
  
Дженсен ослепительно улыбается.   
  
— Эй, я здесь именно для этого, — он хлопает Джареда по спине и направляется к загону с единорогами. — Надо подождать несколько недель, до его совершеннолетия. Пока он все еще растет, так что смысла в операции нет.   
  
Джаред скачет за Дженсеном, словно благодарный щенок.   
  
— Он будет так счастлив! Ты лучший!  
  
— Посмотрим, будешь ли ты так думать после того, как я затащу тебя к единорогам на пару часов, — через плечо бросает ему Дженсен.  
  
В конюшне они обнаруживают Мишу, ведущего серьезную дискуссию об «Анне Карениной» с зелено-голубым и желто-красным единорогами.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты защищаешь Каренина, — возмущается Миша, глядя на желтого. — Он же был холоднее снежного человека!  
  
Через пару секунд ожидания он кивает в ответ зеленому:  
  
— Вот именно, Чарльз. Вот именно!  
  
— Эм, прошу прощения, — кротко вступает Дженсен. — Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но у меня по расписанию медосмотр.   
  
— А, да, конечно, — встряхивается от спора Миша и пожимает ему руку. — У нас здесь просто книжный клуб.   
  
— Ну конечно, — бормочет Дженсен.  
  
Миша оглядывается.  
  
— Ой, и ты здесь? Ты уже знаком с Дженсеном? Он будет у нас работать.  
  
— Он работает у нас уже полторы недели, Миша. Может быть, стоило предупредить меня до того, как он пришел.  
  
На несколько долгих секунд Миша делает очень серьезное лицо.   
  
— Это была бы отличная мысль, Джаред. Превосходная. Я положу ее в шкатулку для идей, — он ухмыляется и хлопает Джареда по спине, и тому остается лишь раздраженно всплеснуть руками.  
  
— Эй, а на кассе кто, если вы оба здесь? — глаза у Миши едва ли не светятся. — Пришла Женевьев?  
  
Джаред втихомолку улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Со вторника ее не видел, босс.   
  
— Оу, — Миша кажется разочарованным, но потом снова оживляется. — Ну, это даже хорошо! Я как раз работаю кое над чем. Думаю, ей понравится. Сделаю ей сюрприз. — Он кивает Дженсену: — Можешь осмотреть лошадок. Они не доставят много хлопот. Очень воспитанные и благородные создания.  
  
Джаред фыркает, а Миша продолжает.  
  
— Оставлю вас, парни. У нас еще есть крылатая лошадь по имени Пегги. Она меня до дома подвозит, так что было бы здорово, если бы ты успел посмотреть ее до конца смены. А еще кельпи.   
  
— Нет, черт возьми! — мгновенно вспыхивает Джаред. — Ты не станешь просить Дженсена рисковать жизнью, чтобы проверить, здоров ли этот монстр.   
  
— Джаред, Шифка очень чувствительная. Ты разобьешь ей сердце, если она услышит, как ты о ней отзываешься.   
  
— Она пыталась утопить Женевьев!  
  
Мишины глаза подергиваются мечтательной поволокой, будто он уже далеко отсюда.   
  
— Эта женщина невероятно сильный пловец.  
  
Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— Нет. Ни за что. Мы не пойдем к кельпи.  
  
— Все в порядке, Джей, я ценю твою заботу, но, думаю, справлюсь с кельпи сам.  
  
— Дженсен, она — монстр!  
  
Дженсен пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я знаю их трюки, чувак. И не собираюсь попадаться на удочку, даже к воде близко не подойду, и она ничего не сможет, пока я стою на земле.   
  
— Да, но что, если...  
  
— Закон обязывает меня заботиться обо всех. Кроме того, я не верю в злых животных.  
  
Джаред трясет головой и следует за Дженсеном к первому единорогу.   
  
Все хорошо, конечно, но Джаред уверен, к концу дня Дженсен по-другому запоет. В любом случае, Джаред и на шаг к озеру кельпи не приблизится.  
  
Проходит три часа, когда наконец с бесценными Мишиными единорогами покончено, но Джаред на удивление отлично провел время. Дженсен забавный — в добавок к тому, что на него приятно посмотреть — да еще знает кучу бесполезных фактов про животных, которые только Джареду и могут быть интересны. А его трюк с брокколи — просто спасение. Джаред всего-то пять раз подвергается ментальным подшучиваниям на тему того, как очевидно он полыхает по Дженсену.  
  
— Так Миша и правда без ума от лошадок? — спрашивает Дженсен, упаковывая инструменты после осмотра крылатого коня и направляясь к следующему пациенту.   
  
— Даже не спрашивай, — со смехом отвечает Джаред. — Будь моя воля, я объявил бы их вне закона на веки вечные. Они все сволочи.  
  
Дженсен хлопает его по плечу и смеется.   
  
— И, старик, спасибо за помощь. У меня осталась только келпи, так что можешь идти.   
  
Джаред качает головой.   
  
— Я собираюсь сесть на тот камень, — показывает он, — чтобы, когда она попытается тебя убить, спасти и сказать «а я же предупреждал».  
  
Дженсен отмахивается.   
  
— Я профессионал.  
  
Джаред следит за ним тридцать пять мучительных минут, сидит на камне со Спиро на коленях, скрестив на груди руки, и ждет. Кельпи — просто скромница, беспрекословно слушается и выполняет малейшие просьбы Дженсена. Тому даже дважды повторять не приходится — ну очень подозрительно. Иногда Дженсен краснеет и просит ее не баловаться, но что говорит она, Джареду не слышно. Да и не важно. Раз она не ведет себя как кровожадный монстр, значит, пытается коварно очаровать Дженсена с целью застать потом врасплох. И Джаред ей помешает во что бы то ни стало.   
  
_«Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что Дженсен уделяет ей сейчас больше внимания, чем тебе за всю прошлую неделю»._   
  
Джаред оборачивается и видит рядом с собой розового единорога с блестками в гриве, того самого, от которого без ума нарвал Женевьев.   
  
— Ты моим мозгоправом заделалась, что ли? Вали отсюда.   
  
_«Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь,_ — она показывает Джареду язык. — _И, кстати, от тебя воняет»._  
  
— До усрачки ненавижу единорогов, — жалуется Джаред Спиро.  
  
Спиро выпускает язычок пламени в качестве поддержки.   
  
— Все еще дуешься?  
  
Джаред поднимает голову и видит сияющего Дженсена. Рукава и штанины у него закатаны — он все-таки зашел в озеро. Но выбрался оттуда живым. Джаред чувствует, как его отпускает.   
  
— Чувак, я просто посматривал за твоей задницей.   
  
Джаред тут же осознает, как это можно воспринять (и Дженсен не слишком ошибется, если решит, что Джаред действительно пялился на его задницу), но тот улыбается и протягивает руку.   
  
— Не-а, я же говорил. Я знаю, как с ней справиться. Хотя флиртовала она ужас как.   
  
Джаред лишь больше дуется, и плевать, даже если он тупо ревнует к дурацкой водяной лошади. Ей-то позволено флиртовать, а Джареду только и остается, что посматривать.  
  
— Эй, мы выбрались живыми. Стоит отпраздновать?   
  
Джаред нехотя кивает, и Спиро бодает его в ногу так, что приходится шагнуть к Дженсену ближе.   
  
— Давай, я угощу тебя пивом? А ты мне покажешь, что тут рядом есть хорошего, и я смогу отблагодарить тебя за помощь. Думаю, вставая с постели утром, ты не планировал провести весь день, помогая мне с единорогами.   
  
Джаред принимает предложение и отшучивается, что все было не так ужасно.   
  
Учитывая обстоятельства, все было едва ли не прекрасно.  
  


***

  
— И не говори, — Дженсен, смеясь, запрокидывает голову назад. — Боже, если бы я ее не видел, подумал бы, что ты врешь.  
  
Джаред ухмыляется и качает головой.  
  
— Она — это что-то.  
  
— О да, — соглашается Дженсен, аж всхлипывая. — А Миша...  
  
— Долбанутый псих? — подсказывает Джаред.  
  
Дженсен вливает в себя солидную порцию пива.   
  
— Я собирался сказать «интересный», но «долбанутый псих» подходит больше.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты теперь здесь, мне слишком долго приходилось в одиночку бороться со странностями, — качает головой Джаред и добавляет: — С двумя определенными странностями.  
  
— Слушай, а они?.. — Дженсен отодвигается и облизывает губы, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли задавать вопрос. — Они же встречаются, да?  
  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Начистоту? Они, кажется, единственные на Земле люди, в равной мере сумасшедшие, чтобы подойти друг другу.  
  
Джаред все же умудряется не захлебнуться пивом, когда у него вырывается:  
  
— Вот скажи? Я уже вечность в этом уверен!  
  
— Так они не встречаются?   
  
— Не-а, — Джаред крутит стакан. — Но, черт, они были бы идеальной парой.  
  
— В чем тогда проблема?  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
  
— Бог знает, почему никто из них ничего не делает.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Подружка? Парень? Оба? — он дергает бровями на последнем предположении, и Джаред, кажется, все же слишком пьян. А Дженсен — слишком красавчик.  
  
— Тебе единороги еще не растрепали, что ли, про отсутствие у меня социальной жизни?  
  
За улыбкой Дженсена явно что-то прячется, из чего Джаред делает вывод — растрепали, а Дженсен просто не признается из вежливости.  
  
— Как по мне, ты кажешься вполне социальным.  
  
— Спасибо, — отзывается Джаред. — Дорого стоит услышать такое от бухого парня.   
  
— Поддатого парня, — поправляет Дженсен. — И я не вожу крылатого коня, так что мне можно.   
  
— Ага, — Джаред медлит, покачивая пиво в руке, прежде чем выдавить из себя: — Ты и твой парень, как вы... ну, знаешь, встретились?  
  
— В колледже, — отвечает Дженсен.  
  
Джаред ждет деталей, но их не следует: наверное, Дженсен тоже ждет, что его спросят.  
  
— А какой он?  
  
— Мэтт классный, — произносит Дженсен. — Очень практичный. Сплошная логика, никакого безрассудства, постоянно составляет кучу списков. Мы очень разные, но, может, потому у нас все и получилось. Он помогает мне держаться за землю. Ну, когда… — Дженсен замолкает и делает еще глоток, а потом улыбается, не разжимая губ. — Думаю, ты понял. Такие люди, как мы, вечно витают в облаках. Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто вернет нас обратно.  
  
Джаред кивает, хоть и не уверен, что согласен с Дженсеном. Но опять же, если бы Джаред знал, какими должны быть здоровые отношения, то не проводил бы вечер пятницы, зависая с почти женатым мужчиной, которого едва знает.  
  
— Мы расходились на время моей ветеринарной практики за границей, и я думал, что с концами. Но он дождался моего возвращения. И все прошло легко. У нас все всегда было просто. Это же хорошо, да?  
  
— Да, — соглашается Джаред. — Просто — это хорошо.  
  
Дженсен прикусывает губу, разглядывая стакан с пивом.   
  
— Черт, когда я успел еще один прикончить?  
  
Джаред смеется, поднимая свой опустевший бокал.   
  
— Не знаю, я сбился со счета.   
  
— Немудрено сбиться со счета, когда за тебя платят, — дразнит Дженсен. — Еще раунд?  
  
— Если мистер не будет против твоего позднего возвращения, — отвечает Джаред. — Меня-то ничего не держит.  
  
— Не, он не будет против. Даже не заметит моего отсутствия, — Дженсен оглядывает бар и поднимает руку, пальцами показывая официантке принести еще два пива. — Расскажи, как ты оказался на работе у Миши.  
  
— Я учился в университете Огайо, — отвечает Джаред. — На ветеринара. На самом деле, когда я впервые обнаружил магазин, я даже в драконов не верил. Ну, по крайней мере, не признавался вслух.   
  
— Тогда их и найти было куда сложнее, — замечает Дженсен. — Старик, знал бы я, когда тратил кучу времени и денег, мотаясь вокруг света в погоне за волшебными тварями, что через несколько лет встретить их будет почти обычным делом.  
  
— Но ты же не жалеешь об этом, верно?  
  
Дженсен качает головой.  
  
— Ни капельки. Пойми меня правильно, здорово, что появились такие места, как Мишин магазин. Но все же есть нечто особенное в том, чтобы застать этих созданий в естественной среде обитания. Увидеть в природе тех, кто и существовать-то вроде как должен только благодаря научным прорывам, — Дженсен задумчиво улыбается. — Но денег я угрохал...  
  
Джаред усмехается.  
  
— Хотел бы я такое увидеть однажды. Хотя однажды как раз и видел, но сам себе не верил до конца, пока не наткнулся на Мишин магазин.   
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Я чуть не утонул, когда был ребенком. Свалился в озеро под лед и наверняка замерз бы до смерти раньше, чем захлебнулся. Но тут с неба спикировала огромная птица, выловила меня и отнесла на берег. Она была такой горячей, что я моментально согрелся, — Джаред нахмурился. — Бедняжка вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом, как только убедилась, что я в порядке. Думаю, она отдала свою жизнь, чтобы спасти меня. Но мои родители посчитали, что я все придумал, и велели быть осторожнее в следующий раз.  
  
— Феникс, — глаза у Дженсена сияют. — Прекрасные создания.  
  
Джаред кивает.  
  
— Я просто везунчик, учитывая, как они редки в природе.  
  
Дженсен чуть склоняет голову и мотает ей отрицательно.  
  
— Нет, дело не в везении. Они чуют, когда хороший человек попадает в беду. Ничего не делают случайно.  
  
Джаред чувствует вспыхнувшую в груди теплую искорку и пытается залить ее очередным гигантским глотком холодного пива.   
  
— Неважно, короче, я учился в университете, когда встретил Мишу. Магазин тогда только открылся, так что он предложил мне подработку на время, свободное от занятий. Но как только я начал работать, сразу понял, сколько там можно сделать, начал все реорганизовывать. И совмещать это с учебой никак не получалось.  
  
— И ты бросил учебу?  
  
Джаред ненавидит, когда люди так говорят. Звучит, будто он сдался, что ли. Хочется оправдываться.  
  
— Животным не хватало должного внимания, когда с ними работали только Миша и я пару часов в неделю. Я ничуть не жалею.   
  
— Ты и не должен, — говорит Дженсен. — Ты делаешь прекрасную работу. Создания из магазина — счастливейшие, что я видел в жизни.  
  
Джаред краснеет.  
  
— Спасибо. Это, эм, это много значит для меня. Думаю, у родителей был траур, когда я сообщил им о решении бросить колледж ради зоомагазина. Но они справились с этим, когда я рассказал, сколько мне Миша платит.   
  
Дженсен смеется.  
  
— Парень и правда щедр!  
  
— Лично я думаю, он просто не знает, что делать со своими деньгами. Он организовал двенадцать благотворительных фондов, и я понятия не имею, чем половина из них занимается. Кажется, один раздает цветы людям, чтобы сделать их день лучше. И я не шучу.   
  
— Эй, с такими гигантскими возможностями можно делать вещи похуже, чем творить классных животных и дарить людям цветы.   
  
— И я о чем, — соглашается Джаред. — Миша — классный парень, когда удается застать его не в компании сволочных единорогов.   
  
Дженсен ухмыляется ему, расписываясь в чековой книжке, и Джаред ерзает на своем месте.   
  
— Может, все-таки разделим счет?  
  
— Не-а, — отмахивается Дженсен, — я угощаю. Отлично посидели.   
  
— Ага, — Джаред чувствует себя виноватым. Сегодня было его лучшее свидание за несколько лет, и да, он знает, что это было не свидание. Но черт. — Я как-то не привык, обычно всем хочется настучать мне по голове, потому что я треплюсь о магазине не затыкаясь.   
  
— У тебя такая улыбка, когда ты о нем рассказываешь, — говорит Дженсен. — Хорошая улыбка.   
  
Джаред вскидывает бровь, и Дженсен вытирает рот ладонью.  
  
— Боже, — выпаливает он. — Кажется, я все же бухой.  
  
Джаред смеется.  
  
— Назовем вещи своими именами.  
  
— Да, — кивает Дженсен. — Мне, правда, пора возвращаться, пока мой благоверный не начал волноваться.  
  
— А говорил, он не заметит твоего отсутствия, — пытается пошутить Джаред.  
  
Дженсен чуть хмурится:   
  
— Кое-что он не замечает, а кое-что — замечает, — он встает, прихватив со спинки стула куртку. — Ты пешком? Мне в ту сторону.  
  
Дженсен указывает пальцем через плечо, и Джаред борется со смехом.  
  
— Там запад, — трясет он головой. — Не, я зависну еще немного, хочу допить.   
  
— Не против, если я пойду?  
  
— Я знаком с барменом, — успокаивает его Джаред. — Он вызовет мне такси, если я напьюсь. Иди домой.  
  
Дженсен улыбается, хлопает его по плечу, уже уходя:  
  
— Увидимся завтра!  
  
— До завтра, — тихо отвечает Джаред , но Дженсен его уже не слышит. Он на полпути к двери.


	2. Глава 2

— Ты же не нервничаешь из-за этого?

Джаред опускает взгляд на дракончика у себя на коленях и сглатывает ком в горле.

— Не-а. Не нервничаю. Нисколечко. С чего ты так решил?

Дженсен улыбается.

— Все будет хорошо, чувак. Думаю, ты страдаешь сейчас куда больше, чем будет он.

Джаред кивает. Дженсен ему нравится, Дженсену он доверяет. Дженсен работает здесь уже много недель, так что время убедиться в его компетентности было. И он почти месяц уговаривал Джареда, что эта операция — сущий пустяк.

Так почему Джаред сейчас едва ли не задыхается?

Спиро оборачивается, выгибая голову за плечо, чтобы поймать взгляд Джареда. Джаред, может, и выдумал это или проецирует свои чувства на дракона, но тот тоже выглядит испуганным, будто ему важно услышать от Джареда, что все будет хорошо.

— Все хорошо, малыш. Ты будешь в порядке, — Джаред почесывает его пальцем под челюстью и щекочет чешуйки.

— Не смотри на него, — просит Дженсен, раскладывая на столике рядом пугающе острые инструменты. — Так будет только хуже.

— Дженсен, — выдавливает Джаред, — эти штуки не выглядят совсем уж безболезненными...

— Говори со мной, не смотри на него. Смотри на меня.

— Не знаю я, о чем говорить, — жалуется Джаред, — сейчас я могу думать только...

— Впервые в жизни тебе нечего сказать, — шутит Дженсен с нежной улыбкой. Он берет Джареда за руку, сжимает ее твердо. — На меня смотри.

Джаред все равно не может сосредоточиться на Дженсене, но отвести взгляд от растянутого крыла Спиро у него получается. У Дженсена теплые и крепкие пальцы, и Джаред краснеет при мысли о том, что Дженсен задерживает его руку в своей на пару секунд дольше необходимого.

Когда он поднимает взгляд на Дженсена, тот, прикусив губу, разжимает ладонь и поспешно отворачивается.

— Я подумываю завести домашнее животное, — сообщает он будто между делом, — теперь, когда мы с Мэттом окончательно осели на новом месте.

— О, — глупо реагирует Джаред. — Какое?

Дженсен оборачивается, ухмыляясь.

— Вроде ты здесь у нас специалист. Ты мне и скажи.

— Вьюнки тебя любят, — Джаред ерзает и размышляет пару секунд, прежде чем добавить: — Хотя тебя все зверье любит.

— Я думал о чем-то попроще, может, снежный шар?

— У нас есть с полярными медведями и арктическими лисами, — Джаред хмурится: не похож Дженсен на того, кто выбирает питомца «попроще». — Уверен, что не хочешь что-то посущественнее?

— Мэтт не особый любитель, — признается Дженсен. — Это наш вечный камень преткновения. Я не имею в виду, что он их не любит. Но вряд ли он оценит, если я принесу домой лютоволка.

— Точно, Мэтт, — Джаред всеми силами старается, чтобы это прозвучало не уныло. — Я его не знаю, так что сложно сказать наверняка. Но уверен на все сто, у нас и для него что-то найдется.

— Ага. Может, я приведу его как-нибудь. Посмотрим, вдруг ему кто понравится.

— Конечно, приводи, — остается только надеяться, по Джареду не заметно, что он подыскивает самые отчаянные поводы прекратить этот разговор. — Не вижу причин для вас не найти компромисс.

— Он дантист, — говорит Дженсен Джареду, видимо, Джаред выглядит так, словно сейчас для него самое важное в жизни — узнать что-то про идеального, ненавидящего домашних животных парня Дженсена. — Думаешь, у нас есть кто-нибудь, пахнущий зубной пастой?

Джаред смеется.

— Может, стоит все же остановиться на снежных шарах. Мало на свете живности, пахнущей мятной свежестью.

— Маленький полярный медведь, что может быть лучше? Поставить ему в офис. Может, он привыкнет к мысли и тогда получится уговорить его на что-то посерьезнее?

Джаред делает задумчивое лицо:

— Только зубы предварительно ему отбелим.

Дженсен со смехом сжимает его плечо.

— Отлично, все отлично прошло.

— Что отлично? — Джаред сводит брови. — Только не говори, что мой стоматологический юмор так тебя поразил. Иначе я потребую, чтобы ты как следует выспался, прежде чем оперировать моего дракона.

Дженсен такой довольный, словно вот-вот лопнет от смеха.

— Джаред, операция уже закончилась. Ты все время проболтал!

Джаред переводит взгляд на колени — и правда, на крыле Спиро появилась повязка. Дракончик даже звука не издал.

— О, это и в самом деле было легко! — прижимая Спиро к груди, заявляет Джаред. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь, малыш? Дженсен сделал тебя большим и сильным?

Вместо ответа Спиро забирается Джареду на макушку. Судя по всему, у него это в базовых настройках.

— Дженсен, друг! Как мне тебя отблагодарить?

— Даже не думай, это моя работа вообще-то.

— Да, но теперь он сможет летать! А когда?

Дженсен почесывает Спиро за ушками и сжимает кончик хвоста. Джаред макушкой чувствует, как дракончик аж дрожит от удовольствия.

— Выздоровление займет пару дней. Может, неделю, для надежности. А потом он найдет свой дом так же быстро, как его братья.

И тут у Джареда сердце проваливается в пятки. Это ему в голову не приходило. Почему это не приходило ему в голову раньше?

— Что не так? — беспокоится Дженсен, бросив взгляд на Джаредово лицо.

— Его продадут, — даже звучит глупо. — О боже, я такой идиот. Как можно так привязываться к тому, что, как предполагается, я должен продавать?

Дженсен садится рядом.

— Ты просто очень любишь животных, с которыми работаешь. Это не делает тебя идиотом. Я думаю, это делает тебя прекрасным человеком.

— Но смысл от этого не меняется, я не хочу его отдавать!

— Почему бы тогда тебе не взять его себе? — предлагает Дженсен. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы драконы так любили одного конкретного человека. Обычно они жадины, готовые на все ради любого внимания. Да и Спиро не будет рад оказаться у какого-то незнакомца.

Джаред со вздохом качает головой.

— Не-а, я не могу. Я снимаю квартиру, и хозяин не разрешает держать больше трех животных. Не говоря уже о выражении его лица, когда я попросил разрешения принести домой дракона. Я пытался втолковать ему, что Спиро научен обращаться со своим огненным дыханием и что идею драконов вообще сильно исказили в поп-культуре, но ему все мимо ушей.

— О, — удивляется Дженсен. — А мне ты не рассказывал про своих питомцев.

— Питомца, на деле. Но на объяснение, что Харли, Сэди и Оскар должны считаться за одну собаку, хозяин не купился.

Дженсен усмехается.

— Так и вижу тебя со стаей собак по пятам. Расскажи про них? Что за порода?

— В основном дворняжки. И они невыносимы. Лают минут по десять каждый, стоит кому-то пересечь порог дома и не дают мне спать. Но я люблю мелких гаденышей.

Дженсен посмеивается:

— Звучит весело, — и добавляет уже серьезнее: — Жаль, что ты не можешь забрать Спиро.

— Да, — печально соглашается Джаред, разглядывая руки. — Жаль.

— А что, если… что, если я его возьму? — предлагает Дженсен. — Это, конечно, не то же самое, но так ты точно сможешь с ним видеться.

— Но ты же сказал, Мэтт...

— Я буду брать его с собой на работу каждый день. Так и ты с ним будешь рядом, и Мэтту нет причин волноваться. А дома я о нем позабочусь, — Дженсен улыбается. — Если, конечно, ты не против.

Джаред притягивает Дженсена в медвежье объятие, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Но Дженсен вообще-то и не жалуется.

***

  
На следующее утро Дженсен звонит и предупреждает, что выйдет на работу не раньше полудня, так что Джаред не особо готов к визиту, когда тот внезапно появляется в магазине.

Джаред как раз проползает на четвереньках мимо клеток с фениксами, бормоча:

— Где же ты, девочка? Я тебя нигде не вижу.

— Эм, Джаред?

Джаред вскидывает глаза, чувствуя, как начинают пылать щеки.

— Ой, Дженсен. Привет.

Дженсен вопросительно таращится на него сверху вниз.

— Ты кого там ищешь?

— Сфинкс, — признается Джаред.

— Сфинкс сидит справа от тебя, — тычет в нее Дженсен.

Кошка довольно мурчит рядом, делая всю сцену еще более неловкой. Джаред мечтает провалиться сквозь пол.

— Она решила, что сегодня невидимая.

— Ну да, — тянет Дженсен.

Джаред вскакивает наконец на ноги и вытирает ладони об штаны.

— Я думал, ты сегодня не придешь.

Дженсен улыбается.

— Вообще-то, у меня отличные новости. Я уговорил Мэтта взять Спиро и привел его, чтобы они познакомились.

— Мэтт здесь? — Джаред очень старается контролировать свой голос. Получается, идеальный, ненавидящий животных бойфренд Дженсена соизволил почтить своим присутствием их зоомагазин именно в тот момент, когда Джаред играет в прятки с полоумной кошкой.

— На самом деле, — Дженсен переминается с ноги на ногу и оборачивается на дверь, — он снаружи.

— Он не видит магазин! — вырывается у Джареда, прежде чем тот успевает сообразить, что это грубо.

Дженсен кусает губу и пожимает плечами.

— Не возражаешь, если я заберу Спиро на пару минут? Просто, чтобы их познакомить?

— Нет, нет, конечно, — но Джареду требуется усилие, чтобы выпустить дракончика из клетки и протянуть Дженсену.

С Дженсеном-то он делиться нисколько не против. Но вот с козлом, у которого даже не хватает воображения, чтобы магазин увидеть? Джареду ни за что не поверить, что Мэтт подходит Дженсену. Никогда не перестать сомневаться, что тот заслуживает и Спиро, и Дженсена. Но Джаред все равно улыбается против воли и поглаживает Спиро по голове. Ревность никого не красит.

Дженсен наверняка замечает, что улыбка ни разу не искренняя, но, слава богу, понимает ее иначе.

— Понимаю, ты волнуешься за него. Но я буду хорошо о нем заботиться.

— Я знаю, — натянуто соглашается Джаред.

Дженсен будто впадает в ступор на пару секунд; хвостик Спиро мечется по его груди.

— Хочешь познакомиться с Мэттом? — видно, что он сам не в восторге от предложения и, кажется, далек от мысли «спорю, вы двое найдете общий язык». Но он должен был предложить, а у Джареда без клиентов в магазине нет поводов отказаться.

— Конечно, отличная идея!

Он идет вслед за Дженсеном к выходу, перед которым разговаривает по мобильнику парень в рубашке в розово-голубую клетку. Тот оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери, улыбается Дженсену и Джареду и жестом просит их подождать секунду.

У Мэтта черные волосы и фигура, словно у статуи. Он чертовски хорош. Не так хорош, как Дженсен, но определенно неплох. Не то чтобы Джаред такого не предполагал, но без подтверждений точно бы обошелся.

Мэтт отключает телефон и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена, а потом улыбается дракончику в его руках:

— И кто это тут у нас?

— Это Спиро, — говорит ему Дженсен. — Что скажешь?

— Ой, а он ведь даже милый, — отзывается Мэтт, хватая Спиро за хвост и стискивая его. Спиро выгибает спину дугой, раскрывает пасть и шипит.

Джаред просто обожает маленького дракона.

— Не стоит так сильно сжимать ему хвост, — вмешивается Джаред. — Драконам от этого больно. Им нравится, когда слегка сдавливают или щекочут кончик.

Мэтт переводит взгляд со Спиро на Дженсена, потом смотрит на Джареда, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Ты, должно быть, Джаред, — протягивает он руку. — Звучит похоже на то, как сказал бы Джаред.

Джаред отвечает на рукопожатие и испытующе смотрит на Дженсена.

— Вижу, репутация бежит вперед меня.

— Исключительно хорошая, — уверяет его Мэтт. — Дженсен не переставая о тебе говорит. Думаю, не начинать ли ревновать.

Жесткое рукопожатие Мэтта совсем не вяжется с его расслабленным и довольным лицом. Джаред быстро встряхивает ладонь в ответ и выдергивает ее из хватки. А заметив покрасневшие уши Дженсена, чувствует себя чуточку отомщенным.

— О тебе он тоже постоянно говорит, — произносит Джаред, потому что знает, что этого от него и ждут. На деле, Дженсен часто колеблется, прежде чем заикнуться про Мэтта, не считая тех случаев, когда Джаред спрашивает его сам. — Здорово добавить к имени лицо.

— Взаимно!

В этот момент, к величайшему облегчению Джареда, дородная женщина в длинном коричневом пальто и розовой шляпе направляется ко входу в магазин.

— Кажется, нужно заняться клиентом, — извиняется он, быстро погладив Спиро по голове. — Позаботьтесь о нем, договорились?

Мэтт кивает, а Джаред едва не бегом бросается приоткрыть дверь для посетительницы.

Дженсен возвращается минут через двадцать, Спиро радостно следует за ним по пятам. Дженсен приветственно машет Джареду, давая понять, что собирается приступить к работе. Джаред все еще разговаривает с дамой.

— О, он выглядит таким тесным, — разглядывая фонарик перед собой, говорит она. — Вы уверены, что ему там удобно?

— На самом деле, мэм, этот вид драконов впервые обнаружили в прибрежных лесах Древней Индии. Согласно легендам, они жили в трещинах древесной коры, выбирая для своих домов самые тесные и узкие.

Джаред перегибается через прилавок, открывая дверцу ближайшего фонарика, и осторожно вытаскивает свернувшегося калачиком дракончика наружу. Тот тут же обвивается вокруг пальца.

— Видите, как он ищет, за что схватиться?

Дама восхищенно охает.

— Выглядит, словно он хочет обняться. Линдси будет в восторге.

Джаред улыбается и протягивает ей руку, чтобы она подержала его тоже, если захочет.

Сначала она осторожно гладит дракончика, потом, набравшись смелости, берет его из рук Джареда.

— Поверьте, если попытаетесь устроить его в большом контейнере, он будет беспрестанно кричать и в итоге потеряет способность творить огонь.

— Интересно, — бормочет она, прикипев взглядом к дракончику в ладони.

Джаред улыбается.

— Они переселились в фонари почти сразу после того, как люди их обнаружили. Индусы делали для каждого дракончика фонарь, а драконы их зажигали. Такие фонарики использовали во время Дивали, а потом драконы оставались в них жить. Для этого региона это была своеобразная традиция — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока драконы не начали вымирать и не стали слишком редкими, чтобы празднества зависели от них.

Женщина хмурится.

— А что с ними случилось?

Джаред разводит руками.

— Климат изменился, люди убивали, источники питания истощились. Теорий бесконечное множество, и, конечно, трудно изучить что-то, что почти невозможно найти. Большинство даже не верит, что они вообще существовали.

— Это ужасно, — восклицает она. — Неужели они совсем вымерли? В природе, я имеею в виду. Очевидно, что здесь они живее живых.

— Наверняка никто не знает, — отвечает Джаред. — Их редко удается заметить, но мне нравится думать, что они просто научились лучше прятаться.

Дженсен проскальзывает за прилавок мимо Джареда за кассой и лукаво улыбается покупательнице.

— Я знаю парня, который видел несколько драконов в храме в Ориссе. Если верить его словам.

— Я ему верю, — тепло улыбаясь Дженсену, отзывается Джаред. — Дорис, это наш медицинский эксперт, Дженсен. Дженсен, Дорис хочет подарить своей племяннице на день рождения что-то особенное. Я предложил выбрать фонарного дракончика, но она не уверена. Что скажешь?

— Джаред чертовски хорош в своем деле, мэм, — Дженсен тянет слова и подмигивает Джареду так, что того окатывает жаром.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — уверяет его Дорис. — Просто кажется немного беспечным дарить огнедышащее животное одиннадцатилетней девочке.

От улыбки Дженсена Джаред сползает на стул. Наверняка Дженсен все заметил.

— Эти драконы производят огня не больше средней спички. Достаточно, чтобы зажечь свечу, но вреда причинить не хватит. Однако мало кто знает, что они также поглощают огонь. И пожары, скорее, предотвращают, чем начинают. Весь огонь, что они выплюнут, они заглатывают обратно, и если, не дай бог, в доме случится пожар, эти малыши будут просто счастливы проглотить и его. И худшее, что может произойти, что от него они растолстеют и перестанут вмещаться в свои фонари.

— Ох, это так увлекательно!

Дженсен кивает.

— А еще они пьют растопленный воск свечей. Для них это очень полезно, да и уборки по минимуму. Лучше животных не придумаешь для ребенка или для того, у кого нет возможности уделять питомцу много времени.

— Черт, — говорит Дорис. — Решено, беру. Но лучше достаньте-ка мне еще одного, потому что этот малыш — мой.

Джаред улыбается от уха до уха и снимает фонарь с дракончиком с радужными чешуйками. Поставив его рядом с красным, он помогает Дорис посадить ее дракончика в лампу. Рассказав об основных особенностях ухода и дав пару советов для племянницы, он приглашает ее заходить в любое время, и уже через пять минут дама на пути домой.

Дженсен прислоняется к прилавку и улыбается.

— Ты понимаешь, что следующий чек должен пробить для Спиро?

Джаред качает головой.

— Будто я собираюсь брать с тебя плату за то, что ты приютишь моего малыша.

— И во сколько твое милое обращение с людьми обходится этому магазину? — косит глазом Дженсен.

— Ха, можно подумать, Мише нужны еще деньги, — отвлекается Джаред на тихое воркование под ногами.

Спиро повис на штанине Дженсена, пытаясь забраться по ней наверх, и Джаред, хохоча, отцепляет дракончика и усаживает на плечо, пока тот не успел разодрать Дженсену одежду. Хотя не так уж это было бы и плохо.

«Бойфре-енд», — напоминает тихий голосок на задворках сознания.

Джаред откашливается.

— Мэтт ничего так.

— Да, он хороший, — сухо отзывается Дженсен. — Слушай, я знаю, знакомство так себе вышло, потому что он не видит магазин, но…

— Но он же рационалист, а это все — не рационально, — отвечает Джаред. — Поэтому и не сработало. Тебе не надо оправдываться передо мной.

— Я не перед тобой оправдываюсь, — признается Дженсен. Он разглядывает Джареда несколько долгих секунд, потом качает головой и сваливает: — Мне нужно… проверить там кое-что.

Спиро гукает и подбадривающе тычется головой Джареду в щеку, и Джаред запрокидывает руку приласкать дракончика. Вот бы сцеловать это расстроенное выражение с лица Дженсена.

— Ты тоже позаботься о нем, — наказывает Джаред Спиро. — Не жуй его подушки, чтобы внимание привлечь, ладно? — Дракон издает уклончивое ворчание, облизывая Джареду ладонь. — Если только они не Мэтта, — добавляет он. — Тогда пожалуйста.

***

  
Джаред получает звонок двумя неделями позже, когда чистит клетку гриффона-хамелеона. Первая его мысль — странно, что мобильник звонит. Обычно все звонки идут непосредственно в магазин, в тех редких случаях, когда они есть — в этот момент он готов поклясться, что слышит, как хихикает единорог снаружи.

Больше брокколи, напоминает себе Джаред, пока достает телефон и нажимает «Ответить».

— Алло?

Тишина на линии длится несколько секунд, и Джаред уже готов повесить трубку, когда слышит сопение и наконец едва слышное: «Джаред?»

Это голос Дженсена, но звучит он сломленно. Джаред-то привык к веселому и звонкому.

Он не может справиться с подступающей паникой:

— Джен? В чем дело? Ты в порядке? Спиро в порядке?

— Да, думаю, да, — еще один вздох. Но больше ни слова.

— Что происходит, Дженсен?

— Я не знаю, что делать, — голос у него дрожит. — Джей, я не знаю, что делать.

— Так, ладно. Успокойся. Что не так? Ты где? Я к тебе приеду. Что бы там ни происходило, я приеду сейчас же, Джен.

— Я напротив магазина, — отвечает Дженсен. — В паре шагов от него. Кажется.

— Ну так заходи, я сделаю тебе кофе, и мы обо всем поговорим?

Джаред почти слышит, как Дженсен качает головой. А когда тот отвечает, его голос звучит выше на несколько октав. Практически на грани истерики.

— Я не могу. Я его не вижу!

Холодок пробирается по спине Джареда, и он едва не роняет телефон. Хочется спросить, что за хрень несет Дженсен, но времени на это нет. Что бы там ни было — явно ничего хорошего.

— Я сейчас выйду, — Джаред отключается и швыряет телефон на прилавок. Он бегом бросается наружу и находит Дженсена в паре шагов, сидящим на крыльце, как тот и говорил. Лицо у него спрятано в ладони.

Джаред садится рядом и кладет руку ему на спину.

— Эй, друг, ты в порядке?

— Нет, не в порядке, — звучит совсем разбито. Дженсен поднимает голову, и Джаред видит покрасневшие от слез глаза.

— Господи, что случилось?

— Мы с Мэттом расстались, — говорит Дженсен.

У Джареда сердце пропускает удар и — он готов себя ненавидеть за это — воспаряет в то же время.

— Что, — Джаред хмурится, стараясь придумать, как бы спросить поделикатнее. — Из-за чего?

— Он изменил мне, — Дженсен выплевывает какой-то странный звук, который предположительно должен быть смехом. — Звучит так, словно это однажды случилось, в прошедшем времени? Не-а. Я поймал его с какой-то девчонкой, и после долгого ора он соизволил рассказать мне, что делал это… годами. И даже не извинился. У него даже не хватило чертовой порядочности извиниться. Сказал, что изменять парню, который не живет в реальности, проще простого. И ведь он прав! Потому что все признаки были, а я не замечал их. Мне даже в голову не приходило, даже не потрудился обратить внимание на все эти признаки. Я просто доверял ему.

Дженсен замолкает, и Джаред молча обнимает его. Прижимает к себе, стараясь не обращать внимание на всхлипы и на то, что каждый звук, который издает Дженсен, разрывает ему сердце.

— Он ублюдок, — остается только надеяться, что это именно то, что Дженсен хочет сейчас услышать. Джаред поглаживает его по голове и выдыхает успокаивающе: — Ш-ш-ш. Мне правда очень жаль.

Дженсен отстраняется и трясет головой.

— Я не понимаю, как так можно. Мы же с колледжа вместе. С колледжа! Он мог бы просто расстаться со мной в любое время, не то чтобы... — Дженсен облизывает губы, смотрит на Джареда и отводит взгляд в сторону тротуара. — Не то чтобы меня не привлекали другие люди. Да и я привлекаю других. Но я так никогда бы не поступил. Я, черт, всегда хорошо к нему относился. Я просрал семь лет моей жизни с этим мудаком, а он трахался налево-направо все это время. Как я мог быть таким идиотом?

— Ты не идиот. Ты…

— Я верил ему. Я так ему верил, Джаред. Я думал у нас действительно что-то серьезное. И я просто невообразимый идиот. И теперь, хуже всего то, что я… не могу…

Слова застревают и превращаются во всхлип, но они и не нужны. Джаред понимает.

— Теперь ты не можешь ни во что верить.

Дженсен грустно кивает, и слеза катится по его щеке. Джареду хочется выследить Мэтта и стереть его прекрасное лицо с Земли за то, что довел Дженсена до такого. Но поскольку сейчас эта опция недоступна, он сжимает Дженсену плечо.

— Погоди секунду. — Пальцы Дженсена все еще цепляются за его рубашку, так что Джаред осторожно отводит их, пожимает ободряюще и устраивает на его коленях. — Только секундочку, я обещаю.

Джаред влетает обратно в магазин и оглядывается. Сфинкс тщательно прицеливается, стоя на вершине кассового аппарата, словно собирается прыгнуть через все помещение прямо к клеткам с певчими птицами. Она явно верит, что сможет просто перелететь туда.

Вот, что нужно сейчас Дженсену. Джаред сметает ее с кассы, хватает на руки, бежит обратно на улицу и плюхает Дженсену на колени. Дженсен, кажется, в шоке, но смотрит на нее с притворной улыбкой и гладит по спине. Та одобрительно мурчит.

— Джаред, спасибо, конечно, но я не думаю, что поглаживание кошки разом излечит семь лет разбитого сердца.

«Маленькими шажками, Дженсен», — думает Джаред. И для начала нужно помочь ему снова увидеть магазин. Над сердцем поработать Джаред будет более чем счастлив, но когда Дженсен будет готов.

— Что ты видишь? — спрашивает он, указывая на Сфинкс.

— Сфинкс? — звучит не очень-то уверенно.

— Да, ладно. Да. Но Сфинкс — кто?

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

— Кошка?

— Какая кошка?

— Я не знаю, — раздражается Дженсен. — Обычная кошачья задница. Слушай, я не…

— Я уверен, что она — лев.

Дженсен сводит брови и переводит взгляд от Джареда к кошке, сейчас валяющейся в прострации на спине на его же коленях и мурлыкающей.

— Ей-то точно нравится так думать, — Джаред придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к Дженсену боком. — Да ладно, Джен. Она же лев.

Дженсен смеется, закатывая глаза.

— Да прямо-таки Аслан.

— Говорящая и все такое.

— Но не ручная, — подхватывает Дженсен, и уже искренняя улыбка озаряет его лицо. — Она великий охотник.

— Кому как не нам знать, — подбадривает Джаред.

— Мыши, и антилопы, и непослушные детишки — все опасаются ее гнева.

Сфинкс вскакивает на лапы и издает звук, который сошел бы за могучий рев на планете, где милые мурчащие кошки внушают ужас.

— Думаю, она хочет домой, — Джаред бросает взгляд через плечо. Магазин там, где и всегда.

Дженсен словно неосознанно берет Джареда за руку и восхищенно выдыхает, следуя за его взглядом.

— Ты же видишь его, да? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Я вижу, — подтверждает Дженсен. — Я его вижу, Джаред.

— Хорошо, — Джаред встает, не отпуская ладони Дженсена, и ведет его за собой. — Пошли, отведем ее домой.

Дженсен улыбается и кивает.

***

  
Три месяца работы с Дженсеном, и Джаред уже готов признаться: он абсолютно глупо по уши втрескался в парня. Ладно, три месяца — это рановато, чтобы объявлять себя конченым человеком, но Дженсен идеален и все время рядом, и Джаред уже не представляет, как раньше справлялся без него.

Проблема в том, что теперь магазин будто вертится вокруг Дженсена. Джаред и пяти минут не может поработать без напоминания, что тот ходит тут рядом весь такой безупречный и свободный. А ведь можно с уверенностью сказать, что такие парни, как Дженсен, долго свободными не остаются. Но сколько нужно времени, чтобы прийти в себя после разрыва семилетних отношений?

В данную секунду жизнь Джареда делают невыносимой певчие птички. Они поют «Зеленые Глаза» Дженсену, и Джаред даже не любит «Coldplay» — он даже не думал, что любит «Coldplay» — но их чертова глупая песня теперь кажется полной глубокого смысла. Песня заканчивается, птички, исполнявшие вокальную партию, уступают место инструменталам и постепенно замолкают, а Дженсен аплодирует и с восторгом оборачивается к Джареду.

— Ты это слышал? — зовет он и снова возвращается к птицам, не дожидаясь ответа. Так даже лучше, Джареду нужна пара минут, чтобы выйти из пристально-глазеющего модуса. — Вы звучите чудесно!

Птицы щебечут, благодарные похвале, топорщат перышки. Они заслужили, звук получился очень хорошим, не зря они репетировали несколько дней подряд. Джаред даже не сомневается: они стопудово влюбились в Дженсена, так же как и кельпи, и вьюнки, и сам Джаред, и вообще любое живое существо на планете, потому что Дженсен — прекрасен. Дьявол, он носит галстук-бабочку. Бабочку! Кто вообще их носит?

— Земля вызывает Джареда!

Джаред моргает пару раз, прежде чем замечает машущую перед ним руку.

— Ты живой или где?

— А, привет, Женевьев, — мечтательно отзывается он.

— Тут дракон тебе лицо вылизывает, чувак.

Джаред встряхивается и обнаруживает, что да, тут и правда дракон ему лицо вылизывает. И бог знает, как долго. Он осторожно подхватывает Спиро под живот и отрывает от себя. Если бы тот и раньше не любил сидеть у Джареда на макушке, то определенно выбрал бы ее в качестве наблюдательного поста сейчас, когда научился летать.

Женевьев вздыхает.

— Джаред, ты ужасный друг. Не мог бы ты уже переспать с ним, чтобы я получила долю твоего внимания обратно?

— Ш-ш-ш, а то он услышит.

— Ох, ну во имя Акулоктопуса, ты же не думаешь, что ты такой незаметный, а?

Джаред откашливается.

— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?

Женевьев, едва не подпрыгивая, хватает Джареда за руку:

— Пойдем, посмотрим, — и тянет его за собой. — Пойдем посмотрим, что Миша сделал. Это восхитительно! Самая восхитительная штука на свете. Ее восхитительность просто не описать словами!

Джаред закатывает глаза, но он провел почти два месяца, изнывая от любопытства, что за туз Миша припрятал в рукаве, так что позволяет протащить себя вокруг прилавка к задней двери.

— Дженсен, — кричит он, — я выйду ненадолго. Присмотришь за кассой?

— Принято, — орет в ответ Дженсен.

— Он так помогает! — оборачивается Джаред к Женевьев.

— А ты так жалок, — отзывается та, хотя ее глаза сияют так же, как и сам Джаред. Еще шаг — и он в Мишиной лаборатории, а Женевьев с восторгом указывает на стоящий посреди нее аквариум.

Джаред фыркает.

— Не может быть.

— Зоопарк, Джаред! — она мчится к другой стороне резервуара и тут же летит обратно. — Это настоящий зоопарк!

— Я бы сказал, ферма. Томатная, полагаю.

Корова подплывает к самому стеклу, туда, где стоит Джаред, и открывает пасть. Пузырь воздуха поднимается к поверхности и лопается, выпуская запоздалое мычание.

— Морская корова, — говорит Джаред. — Мило.

— И морские обезьянки. И морские львы. И собаки-рыбы, коты-рыбы, — Женевьев хлопает в ладоши — еще чуть-чуть, и начнет скакать от счастья. — Посмотри вон на тех крошечных-прекрошечных морских ястребов!

— Я все еще работаю над рыбами-петухами, — появляется Миша, вытирая жирные руки полотенцем. — Они должны будут кукарекать, когда остальным рыбам пора просыпаться.

— Рыбы не спят, — черт дернул Джареда возражать.

Женевьев и Миша переглядываются, и Женевьев уходит, бормоча:

— У некоторых совсем нет воображения.

Джаред смотрит ей вслед и переводит на Мишу понимающий взгляд:

— Целая морская ферма, просто чтобы впечатлить девчонку?

Миша пожимает плечами.

— Но ей же понравилось? Она же не притворялась, дабы не обидеть мои чувства?

Джаред фыркает.

— Да, приятель. Конечно, понравилось, — и он легонько бьет Мишу в плечо. — Ты ей тоже нравишься, знаешь? Ты можешь просто пригласить ее на ужин.

Миша качает головой.

— Не умею я разговаривать с женщинами, — говорит он, сразу поскучнев.

Джаред слышит недовольное ржание откуда-то из лаборатории, и Миша поправляется:

— Ты права, Сильвия, прости, — он снова смотрит на Джареда. — Не умею я разговаривать с человеческими женщинами. С единорогами — пожалуйста. Милые девочки.

— Просто скажи ей, что она тебе нравится. Обещаю, ты ей тоже нравишься. Тут не о чем волноваться. Куда уж очевиднее.

— Кто бы говорил, — мрачно отвечает Миша. — Расскажи-ка мне еще раз, почему все, кто бывает в магазине, и даже их мамочки знают о твоих чувствах к Дженсену, кроме самого Дженсена?

— Это совершенно другое! — протестует Джаред. — Дженсен справляется с разрывом. Он уязвим сейчас. Еще не готов к новым отношениям. Кроме того, не думаю, что я в его вкусе.

— Теперь нам обоим не достает очевидности, — заявляет Миша.

Джаред стонет, но тут открывается дверь и появляются Женевьев с Дженсеном.

— Слышал, вы решили усложнить мне работу? — Дженсен легко улыбается Мише, а потом поворачивается к резервуару и, присвистнув, качает головой. — Кажется, мне придется кучу всего нового выучить.

Он смотрит на Джареда, улыбаясь так, словно вся эта свалившаяся на него гора работы — именно то, чего ему не хватало сегодня для полного счастья. И Джаред не может устоять, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

Рядом с ним Миша поворачивается к Женевьев:

— Хочешь поужинать со мной как-нибудь? — выпаливает он. — Может, даже сегодня. Если это не слишком быстро. На завтра у меня тоже нет планов. Или на послезавтра. Послепослезавтра тоже подойдет.

Робкая улыбка озаряет лицо Женевьев, словно та не верит своему счастью.

— Было бы чудесно, — отвечает она.

— Что, правда? — вырывается у Миши, прежде чем он вспоминает о приличиях: — Я имею в виду, да. Здорово. Можем взять мою крылатую лошадь. Я знаю отличное местечко.

— Морепродукты?

— Нет, конечно! — уверяет Миша. — Никаких мертвых животных в меню.

Она улыбается и кивает на дверь, и Миша исполняет маленький победный танец, прежде чем последовать за ней. Он хлопает Джареда по спине и наклоняется ближе, шепча:

— Отлично, приятель. Твой ход.

Дженсен провожает их взглядом и улыбается Джареду.

— Вот и счастливый конец.

Джаред кивает и думает, не это ли подходящий момент:

— Эй, Дженсен?

— А?

Вот только дело в том, что Дженсену очень нравится его работа. И Джареду очень нравится, что Дженсену очень нравится его работа, и на один ужасный миг он представляет: а что, если пригласив Дженсена на свидание, он причинит неудобств куда больше, чем внезапно свалившийся на того подводный зоопарк?

— Ничего. Не важно.

— Уверен? — Дженсен выжидательно хмурится.

— Да так, глупость. Думаю, пора закрывать магазин.

— Ну ладно, — тихо отзывается Дженсен. — Увидимся завтра, Джей.

— Не сиди здесь до ночи с этим гикнутым зверьем. Иди поспи.

Дженсен смеется и показывает ему средние пальцы.

***

  
— Она притворяется, — настаивает Джаред, следуя за Дженсеном по пятам. — Говорю тебе, я видел ее два часа назад и все с ней было прекрасно!

Дженсен вздыхает.

— Джей, да ладно тебе. Ты же знаешь, я должен убедиться.

— Она просто хочет привлечь внимание. Твое внимание.

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, — соглашается он. — Но это не значит, что я должен просто пройти мимо.

Джаред испускает тяжкий вздох.

— Если ты помрешь, сам будешь виноват. Вот я посмеюсь на твоих похоронах.

— Ты будешь рыдать в три ручья, и ты это знаешь, — Дженсен толкает дверь и выходит на улицу.

Джаред смотрит ему вслед, надувшись, разворачивается на каблуках и возвращается к прилавку. Двадцать минут он дергается, каждые пять секунд выглядывая в окно, чтобы убедиться, что Дженсен пока не тонет, но потом бросает это дело.

Ладно, Дженсен вроде стоит на твердой земле, и раз уж он эксперт и знает, что делает, и бла-бла-бла... Но эта кельпи — точно чокнутая.

Джаред собирает вьюнков, подбадривающе поглаживая по спутанным листочкам, и ведет на ежедневную прогулку — на час и сорок пять минут раньше обычного. Они нисколько не возражают, немедленно ввинчиваясь корешками в почву у тропинки, и довольно воркуют, следуя за Джаредом во двор. Джаред бросает взгляд в сторону озера, неожиданно натыкаясь на ответный взгляд Дженсена, машет ему рукой и поспешно отворачивается к растениям, притворяясь страшно занятым.

И меньше чем через минуту слышит крик — и следом громкий всплеск. Сердце уходит в пятки.

— Дженсен! — вопит он, оборачиваясь, но успевает заметить лишь, как вода смыкается над русой макушкой.

— Вот же блядство, — рычит Джаред и со всех ног бросается к озеру. Останавливается он лишь на секунду, вспомнив их с Дженсеном разговор столетней давности, когда они впервые ходили выпить вместе. Джаред тогда рассказывал ему про Шифку и ее  
привычку похищать людей.

_Если ты ее так боишься, просто возьми с собой ком земли или нарви травы у озера. Стоит келпи попробовать что-то, что растет на сухой земле, они тут же пытаются это выплюнуть. И отпускают все, что до того нахватали._

Джаред дергает полные пригоршни травы и, крепко сжимая ее в кулаке, ныряет в озеро. Вода достаточно чистая, чтобы открытые глаза не жгло. Кельпи вцепилась зубами в Дженсена, и Джаред давит панику, увидев кровавое облачко, парящее рядом с его телом. Но Дженсен все еще борется, и это замедляет Шифку. Джаред доплывет до них за пару секунд.

Он сильнее взбивает воду ногами, хватает одной рукой Дженсена, а второй пытается дотянуться до кельпи. Тварь огрызается, не разжимая зубов, но Джаред упорствует, пока наконец не умудряется запихнуть ей между губ пригоршню травы. Ответная реакция мгновенна. Шифка открывает рот, и Джаред заталкивает внутрь остатки, надеясь, что выиграет пару секунд для них с Дженсеном, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

Он сгребает в охапку Дженсена, даже не проверяя, может ли тот плыть, и выталкивает к поверхности. У него самого уже воздуха в легких не осталось, что говорить о Дженсене, который пробыл под водой куда дольше.

Его отпускает, только когда они наконец выплывают и Дженсен делает судорожный вдох.

— Я тебя прибью, — умудряется выдавить Джаред, изо всех сил буксируя его на себе к берегу.

Им удается выбраться: если Шифка и пришла в себя после травы, она либо отстала, либо слишком травмирована, чтобы повторить свою попытку. Джаред выволакивает Дженсена на берег и оттаскивает на пару футов подальше от озера. Просто на всякий случай.

И Миша, и Женевьев уже здесь. Женевьев держит в руках телефон, и Джаред даже не успевает попросить ее вызвать скорую, она набирает номер, как только видит кровь у Дженсена.

— Господи, что произошло? — спрашивает Миша.

— Я убью твою сраную кельпи, вот что произошло! — выплевывает Джаред и возвращается к Дженсену, принимаясь хлестать его по щекам, пока тот не открывает глаза. — Дженсен? Ты жив? Скажи что-нибудь!

— Ау, — говорит Дженсен. Он пытается сесть, но бросает это занятие. — Правда, ау.

— Чувак.

Дженсен глядит на свой бок большими глазами.

— У меня кровь.

— Да, такое случается.

— Я умираю?

Джаред с трудом в это верит, но вопрос вызывает у него смех.

— Если ты помрешь после этой передряги, то будешь величайшим лузером в истории. Я никогда не перестану над тобой ржать.

— Я не хочу умирать, — взгляд у Дженсена расфокусируется, и Джаред вздыхает.

— О, ну прекрасно, — он встряхивает Дженсена. — Ты потерял много крови и пробыл без воздуха под водой какое-то время. Наверное, чувствуешь слабость. Просто потерпи, ладно? Скорая уже едет.

— М-м-м, — Дженсен слабо улыбается Джареду. — Не дай мне умереть, не поцеловав тебя, ладно? Если будет похоже, что я собираюсь умереть, просто ложись на меня.

Джаред осторожно придерживает его голову, когда глаза Дженсена закрываются и та начинает падать.

— Да, хорошо. Я обещаю.

Он целует Дженсена в мокрый лоб, а потом парамедики окружают их и разделяют.

***

  
Дженсен забирается за прилавок и приваливается к нему спиной, глядя на Джареда. Джаред кивает ему, давая понять что заметил, заканчивает дела и наконец оборачивается.

— Как первый день на работе после возвращения?

— Отлично, — бормочет Дженсен. Он с самого утра едва ли с кем словом обмолвился, особенно с Джаредом. — Только что закрыл питомники. Умудрился выжить.

— Не так уж забавно звучит, если учесть некоторые прошлые обстоятельства, — Джаред облизывает губы. — Например, на прошлой неделе, когда я тебя выловил.

Дженсен стонет.

— Слушай, старик, я правда лоханулся. Мне жаль.

— А ты помнишь, что сказал тогда?

— Да, помню, — признается Дженсен. — И как я сказал — мне жаль.

— А тебе будет жаль, если я приглашу тебя поужинать вместе?

Дженсен прищуривается, и выражение его лица разгадать невозможно, когда он отвечает:

— Я едва не позволил кельпи утопить себя, и теперь ты меня приглашаешь? Я ждал этого месяц, наверное, а все, что нужно было, это почти выиграть премию Дарвина?

Джаред ухмыляется.

— Ну, я не был уверен, пока ты не начал бормотать о поцелуях.

Дженсен заливается краской и опускает глаза.

— Я бы с удовольствием сходил на свидание с тобой. С большим удовольствием.

Джаред скользит ладонью по руке Дженсена и приподнимает его подбородок.

— Мы ничего не испортим, — говорит он. — Если у нас не сработает, мы все прекратим, прежде чем кто-то пострадает. Так мы сможем...

— Я уже пострадал, — шутит Дженсен, сжимая руку Джареда, и задирает футболку так, чтобы видно было повязку.

— Не смешно, — сердится Джаред.

Дженсен опускает край футболки и качает головой, опираясь обоими локтями на стойку:

— Можно начистоту?

Джаред кивает.

— Не уверен, что смогу пообещать, что никто не пострадает. Ты мне слишком нравишься, — он слабо улыбается Джареду. — Но я не могу не попробовать. Не хочу. Я хочу быть глупцом, и воспользоваться этим безрассудным шансом, и, может быть, разбить свое сердце. Месяц назад я бы и не подумал, что захочу ступить на эту тропинку снова, но с тобой? — он качает головой. — Я даже по Мэтту не скучаю. Ни капельки. Я думаю только о тебе с тех пор, как мы с ним расстались, — он чешет затылок и выглядит прямо-таки виноватым. — И иногда до того.

— Да?

Дженсен протягивает руку, чтобы убрать прядку с лица Джареда, и уголок его губ приподнимается.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Потому что я уже все подготовил к ужину дома. Было бы очень неловко прийти домой одному.

Дженсен хмыкает и сводит брови:

— Ты был здесь весь день. Как, к черту, ты умудрился все подготовить?

— Видимо, Миша чувствует себя в долгу из-за того, что его кельпи пыталась тебя убить.

У Дженсена вырывается смешок:

— Ну, когда ты все выставляешь в таком свете...

Джаред улыбается:

— Так что, я закрываю магазин и пойдем?

Дженсен надувает губы:

— Ты что, считаешь, я вот так запросто пойду к тебе? Я выгляжу настолько доступным?

— Ха, не льсти себе, приятель, — Джаред легко шлепает его по заднице. — Я тебя приглашаю только поесть. Все невинно!

— Ну да, — Дженсен придвигается поближе. — И полагаешь, я соглашусь?

— Конечно. И ты доказал, что я прав, — он наклоняется и прижимается быстрым целомудренным поцелуем к его губам — так, как мечтал месяцами. — Это на случай, если все пройдет отвратительно. В конце концов, не хочу, чтобы ты помер, не поцеловав меня.

Дженсен одаряет Джареда озорной улыбкой и притягивает его за шею в настоящий поцелуй.

— Полагаю, никакое количество секса не заставит тебя забыть о тех моих словах.

— Ну, какое-то определенно заставит, — уверяет его Джаред. — Но потом у тебя будет болеть все.

— У меня уже все болит, — ворчит Дженсен. — Повезет, если хотя бы потискаться удастся.

Они идут домой медленно, потому что Дженсен еще не на сто процентов восстановился, но поговорить классно и пальцы они не разомкнули ни разу за весь путь. Пусть это только один квартал. Вот благословение и проклятие работы у Миши.

— Мы на месте, — сообщает Джаред, когда они подходят к его дому. — У меня верхний этаж.

— Правое окно, — добавляет Дженсен.

— Да, а откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну я работал детективом до того, как стал ветеринаром. — Джаред отступает, застигнутый врасплох, и Дженсен над ним хохочет. — Это единственное окошко, из которого таращятся три собачьих морды, гений.

— А, ну да. Это, — Джаред отпирает подъезд и пропускает Дженсена вперед, слегка пнув по заднице, чем заставляет того вскрикнуть. — У нас нет лифта, надеюсь, ты сможешь подняться, или тебя понести?

— Я рискну сам.

Собаки уже скребутся в двери, и их лай слышно аж со второго этажа.

— Ты не шутил насчет них, да? — замечает Дженсен.

Джареду только ухмыляться остается. Он распахивает дверь. Харли, Сэди и Оскар немедленно подпрыгивают, две гигантские лапы упираются Джареду в грудь, едва не роняя его на Дженсена.

Дженсен крякает.

— О, хм, — все еще посмеиваясь, говорит он. — У тебя трехглавый пес.

— Лучшие сторожевые псы в истории, — заявляет Джаред, наблюдая, как его «грозные сторожевые псы» вертятся вокруг Дженсена, облизывая того с головы до ног в знак приветствия.

— И что они сделают с грабителями, залюбят до смерти?

— Их нежный лай так раздражает, что любой, кроме меня, сбежит немедленно. Это лучший способ отвадить и грабителей, и друзей.

Дженсен смеется, почесывая Сэди за ушами, пока не вмешивается Оскар, стараясь привлечь внимание. Сэди огрызается на него, и они пару секунд ругаются, пока Харли обнюхивает карманы Джареда в поисках вкусняшек.

— Вот кто тут мудрая голова, — смеется Дженсен, глядя, как Джаред выуживает из кармана пачку бекона и угощает его.

— Он деловитый, — Джаред поглаживает Харли, потом отодвигает остальные головы и ведет всех в квартиру. — Это гостиная, ее оккупировали собаки.

Дженсен улыбается и идет следом.

— А это, — Джаред останавливается около стола, — столовая. Сервирована для романтического ужина на двоих.

У Дженсена глаза округляются, когда он оглядывается. Каждую свечу на столе обнимает дракончик, поддерживая несильное пламя. Комната заросла ярко-красными вьюнками-розами, переплетение листьев и цветов затягивает все вокруг, кроме стола, двух стульев и дорожки до кухни. В углу хор певчих птичек исполняет романтическое пианиссимо, негромко, только для создания настроения. Джаред очень надеется, что это не «Coldplay». Он клянется, что ненавидит «Coldplay».

— Господи, Джаред. Это...

— Да все нормально, — отодвигая для него стул, говорит Джаред. — Не спеши, подбери подходящие слова. Рекомендую эпитеты «восхитительно», «неописуемо», «невероятно», «романтично», «лучше всего на свете» и — лично мое любимое — «определенно дать Джареду».

Дженсен фыркает.

— Я думал, тебе нельзя больше одного животного дома держать.

— Я позаимствовал их у Миши. Верну завтра. Чего домовладелец не знает, то ему не повредит, так ведь?

— Джаред Падалеки, да ты само коварство, — садясь, смеется Дженсен, и Джаред задвигает стул. — Это просто что-то.

— А еще я спасаю принцесс в беде, — дразнится Джаред. — Я сертифицированный герой.

— Столько талантов, — Дженсен невозмутим. — И где они заканчиваются?

— Кулинария, — признается Джаред.

Дженсен выгибает бровь, и Джаред поднимает палец вверх, исчезая на кухне. Возвращается он с огромной коричневой сумкой и пластиковыми тарелками.

— Вот почему я заставил Мишу поработать службой доставки.

Дженсен вздыхает, но, к облегчению Джареда, выглядит скорее очарованным, чем раздраженным или обиженным тем, что Джаред готовил не сам.

— Мне стоит предвкушать такое и в будущем?

— Надеюсь, — отвечает Джаред, накладывая Дженсену риса от души.

Когда на тарелках дымится гора еды, Джаред садится напротив Дженсена.

— Итак, Дженсен, — говорит он, опираясь подбородком на руки и изображая глубокую задумчивость. — Расскажи мне о себе.

Дженсен строит недовольную физиономию и, хмурясь, тянется за вилкой.

— Дракончики со свечек пытаются стащить мою курицу.

Джаред теряется.

— Черт. Этот момент я не продумал.

Дженсен качает головой и закатывает глаза, как он любит:

— Вот облажался.

— Кажется, да, — соглашается Джаред. Бросает дракончикам немного курицы, собирает их, пока они отвлекаются на добычу, и возвращает на место в их домики. Свет от свисающих с вьюнковых побегов фонарей ничуть не менее романтический, чем от все еще горящих свечей. — Но и ты не идеален, мистер Я-же-профессионал-могу-справиться-с кельпи-одной-рукой.

— Не лучший мой повод гордиться, — соглашается Дженсен, глядя в стол. — И как настоящий мужчина, я готов признать твою правоту. Эта тварь — злая.

Джаред смеется.

— По крайней мере, Миша пообещал выстроить забор и вызвать в следующий раз, когда она скажется больной, настоящего эксперта. — Он облизывает губы и снова садится на место. — Но что случилось, Дженссен? Я же знаю, ты не так глуп, чтобы просто последовать за ней.

— Я отвлекся, — застенчиво отвечает Дженсен.

— И что, черт возьми, настолько важное заставило тебя потерять бдительность?

— Ты гулял с вьюнками. И эта твоя улыбка, когда ты разговариваешь с животными... — он качает головой. — Я не мог глаз от тебя отвести.

Джаред краснеет.

— А, мистер Эклз, кажется, вы ко мне не ровно дышите.

— Далеко не ровно, — признается Дженсен. — Обещаешь не говорить никому?

— Я не даю обещаний, — Джаред отправляет еду в рот, но тут же расстроенно откладывает вилку в сторону. — Ты же знаешь, я вышел тогда присмотреть за тобой. Не отвлекать тебя и не почти убивать.

— Ну, ты же спас мне жизнь. Так что, знаешь ли, — Дженсен подмигивает, — я не держу на тебя зла.

Он возвращается к еде, а Джаред может лишь смотреть на него, не в силах поверить в свою удачу — аж голова кругом идет, и слова вырываются помимо воли:

— Чувак, Дженсен, ты даже не представляешь, как долго я мечтал пригласить тебя на свидание. Задолго до того, как это стало возможным.

Дженсен делает большой глоток вина и поднимает на Джареда внимательный взгляд.

— Я почувствовал облегчение, — наконец говорит он спустя минуту, и Джаред уже собирается спросить, что это значит, когда Дженсен продолжает: — Когда застал Мэтта с той девицей. Ну, то есть мне разбили сердце, меня предали — да. Но часть меня почувствовала облегчение. Что он сделал это первым. Я не хотел быть плохим парнем, Джаред. Но я так сильно тебя хотел.... С того самого момента, когда увидел, как сияют твои глаза — лишь потому, что ты решил, будто я дам тому вьюнку дом. Я не помню, когда чувствовал себя настолько значимым с Мэттом, а ведь для тебя я был просто незнакомым парнем, которому ты собирался продать питомца.

— Ох, — глупо вырывается у Джареда. — А может, и представляешь.

Дженсен смеется, и его улыбка — самая прекрасная во вселенной. Джаред хочет себе эту улыбку. Джаред собирается заполучить эту улыбку себе. Но для сегодняшнего вечера заявлять такое, конечно, рановато, так что Джаред просто предупреждает:

— Оставь место для десерта.

— Ты — мой десерт, — подмигивает ему Дженсен.

И пусть это не так уж романтично по стандартам Джареда, с этим он точно смириться сможет.  



End file.
